Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, a data registration method, and a data registration program, and particularly relates to an image processing apparatus having an imaging function such as a camera, and a data registration method and a data registration program that are executed by the image processing apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a technology related to augmented reality has been developed. For example, JP 2000-082107 A describes an image processing apparatus including an image acquisition unit that acquires a target image, an identification information recognition unit that recognizes identification information corresponding to a predetermined image pattern from the target image acquired by the image acquisition unit, and an activation unit that activates a predetermined process corresponding to the identification information recognized by the identification information recognition unit, among a plurality of preregistered processes, and starts execution of the process.
However, in the known image processing apparatus, a process to be executed on identification information corresponding to a predetermined image pattern is fixed. Therefore, there is a problem that one type of process can be performed on the predetermined image pattern.